Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-guiding pillar and a vehicle using the same.
Description of Related Art
Vehicular luminaire has already been one of the key development projects in the field of lighting. In recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have gradually replaced the conventional light sources applied in vehicular luminaires because LEDs have advantages such as high luminous efficacy, high brightness, low power consumption and instant response.
However, due to the shape and size of LEDs emitting surface, there are various problems in focusing design to be solved if the optical system in vehicular luminaires is projection type or PES type. As a result, there is still room to improve optical efficiency of different vehicle lighting systems under the condition of complying with the relative regulations of vehicle lighting.